


Not Easy Being

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-10
Updated: 2006-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yohji shares a moment with a special someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Easy Being

**Author's Note:**

> This week's wk_100 theme is "self-insertion." I thought I would sit this one out, but apparently I underestimated how low my brain can sink for a cheap laugh. So here it is, my first work of fiction for the new year.

On his ass in an ornamental pond was not Yohji's idea of a good time, but that was the way the night seemed to be going. The target managed to land a punch and trigger an alarm before he died, one of his guards put a bullet through Yohji's coat, then Ken knocked Yohji out the window to prevent another bullet landing, and here he was.

On his ass. In a pond. With a frog staring at him.

"Pardon me," he said charmingly, just for the hell of it.

"Croak," the frog answered, unimpressed.

Really, that summed it up nicely.


End file.
